


Putting on a Brave Face

by phoenixnz



Series: Smallville Christmas [30]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: Lois is at a party for New Year's. So why isn't she happy?
Series: Smallville Christmas [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049984
Kudos: 4





	Putting on a Brave Face

She looked around her. Everywhere there were people talking, laughing, having fun, celebrating the close of one year and onto the next. So why wasn’t she? 

“Come to the party,” he’d said. “It’ll be fun.”

She wasn’t having fun. Her friend was in an induced coma in a hospital bed, her cousin was missing and the one person she really wanted to talk to wouldn’t even pick up the phone. 

With another sigh, she dialled the familiar number on her cell. 

“Hi, you’ve reached the Kent residence. Sorry we’re not home right now but leave a message and we’ll call you back.”

“Smallville, you better be there and screening calls, damn it! Why aren’t you there?”

When there was still no reply, she gave up. As she started to turn away, one of the drunk revellers bumped into her, spilling champagne all over her.

“Great,” she muttered. 

She made her way across the floor of the penthouse apartment, looking for a bathroom. She opened one door only to find it was a bedroom and she’d just interrupted a couple.

“Sorry,” she said, closing the door. 

She tried another door and was relieved to see it was the bathroom. Or one of them, at least. The apartment apparently had at least three. So nice to be rich and have your choice of bathrooms. 

Okay, that was a bit mean, she thought as she grabbed a towel and began trying to sponge the wine stain off her outfit. It wasn’t anything fancy. Just a blouse and skirt. She had been tempted to wear jeans but since it was a party and her ex-boyfriend was hosting, she figured she should wear something at least halfway presentable. She’d had to buy some clothes when she got to Star City, since she hadn’t had time to pack. The plane Oliver had offered to fly Jimmy to Star City had taken off as soon as Met Gen had got Jimmy stabilised. 

God, Jimmy, she thought. That monster had come out of nowhere, ripped open his chest, and kidnapped Jimmy’s new bride and Lois’ cousin Chloe. Her cousin was still missing. 

Everything had been going so well until then. Except for her and Clark. He’d asked her to dance and it had all been so great. For a moment, she’d looked into his baby blues, thinking that he was feeling the same mixed bag of emotions she was feeling. Sure, it was a wedding. Everyone tended to get a little misty-eyed, a little carried away by it all. Lois was a true-blue army brat, born and bred. She wasn’t into that sappy stuff. Yet when she’d looked into his eyes, she had wondered if he was going to kiss her. Hoped he would kiss her. They’d drawn closer … closer.

And then … it happened. Or rather, she happened. Clark had stared at the face of his ex-love, looking so confused and really, kind of … hurt. She knew that Lana Lang had broken his heart, but for a while she thought he’d started to move on. 

Face it, Lois, she thought as she looked in the mirror. He’s probably forgotten all about you now that he’s back with her. Lana was a nice enough person, but Lois hated the way the other woman had apparently just walked away from the man she claimed to love, without a backward glance. She remembered how devastated Clark was, watching that ‘Dear Clark’ video. If you were going to break up with someone, that was one of the worst ways to do it. That and break-up texts. Lois would never do that. All of her break-ups had been face to face. 

“Hey, Legs. You okay?”

She collected herself and went to the door, opening it to see her ex-boyfriend. She put on a bright smile.

“Yeah, Ollie, I’m fine.”

She was not fine. Not really. But she knew how to put a brave face on it. With bubbles. And lots of them. 

“Screw it. Start your engines, 2009. Here I come.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for the challenge was drunk at a New Year's party and I thought: what would Lois Lane do and why would she get drunk? So I realised that this particular moment would be the one reason she would get drunk at New Year's. This is season 8, during the AoS.


End file.
